


Deliberate Damage

by Adhuber



Series: Laura [6]
Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Based on the movie Sabotage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhuber/pseuds/Adhuber
Summary: Hank Voight is the toughest cop in Chicago.  All he wants to do is get through the holidays and marry his fiancé.  Now he is dealing with multiple visitors and a terror attack.  Can he get to his honeymoon without having to break the vow he made to himself to be a better man?
Relationships: Hank Voight/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Laura [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538185
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

If Thanksgiving were any idea of how the holidays would go from now on, Hank would need to reconsider inviting people to his and Laura’s home. While Hank tried to deal with Erin and her abrasive behavior, the twins demanding his time and praise as they helped set the table, the number of guests, a future wife who was busy trying to make sure everything was perfect and her family that seemed to be judging everything that he did.

Laura seemed perfectly calm throughout the evening. With everything out, and ready she had called everyone to eat. She reluctantly asked Hank to help make plates for the twins and help cut up their turkey. Hank had forgotten how picky children were and as he asked Steve what foods he wanted the child only would eat the turkey (white meat only), green beans – not the nasty casserole, mashed potatoes – gravy is gross, cranberry – the canned kind cause the other kind has sticks in it, dinner rolls – make sure the butter is in the middle. Hank set the plate down at the table and turned to see Steve’s mother helping Rick who was just as picky. Going to the back of the line, he watched as his officers helped themselves to all the food.

When Laura came up behind him, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. She looked up at him and smiled, “the twins are the hardest one to get to eat,” she told him. 

“Yeah, Steve wasn’t interested in half the food.”

“I usually don’t make this much food.”

“Would you have preferred a quiet meal?”

“No, I like having people around; I don’t feel so lonely anymore.”

~~  
“Dr. Thornton, I don’t know if you remember me,” Elsa started as she sat across from Laura, “I took your American History class when I was in my undergrad program.”

Laura looked at Elsa and smiled, “Did you write your term paper on Chicago Influenza epidemic?”

“Yes,” as the tiny blonde-haired woman perks up, “you remembered.”

“It was a refreshing change from the number of papers I received on Lincoln, the Chicago fire, and Illinois corruption.”

Elsa beamed.

“I didn’t realize you went Loyola for your undergrad work,” Will told her.

Elsa looked surprised. “Um, it was a summer class,” she answers nervously.

Laura smiles at the two people, “well I can honestly say I’m not surprised you went into the medical field, though I would have thought you’d be a researcher. You went into great depth with your findings.”

“Oh thank you. And thank you for allowing me to come today,” Elsa answered.

“Well after having spent many years with just the kids it’s really nice to have friends and family here.”

~~  
Rebecca ate very little as she seemed extremely nervous. Her light brown hair and soft blue eyes a contrast to Laura and her dark hair and brilliant blue eyes. 

“So Rebecca, what do you do in England when it’s Thanksgiving here?” Jay asked.

“Oh it’s a regular day. It’s like Independence Day, nothing exciting except maybe going to Harrods for their summer sale.”

“Are you planning on staying in Chicago for a while,” Kevin asked.

“Yes, Laura said I can stay with her for a while.”

~~  
Erin looked at the people at the table then turned to Adam and Kim, “Can you believe this bullshit?”

“What? Everyone is having a nice time and the food is incredible,” Adam responded.

“Oh come on, Hank is acting like a lovesick teenager.”

Kim took a bite of her food and swallowed before responding. “I think it’s nice. He’s had a rough couple of years, you left, then Al got killed and then Antonio leaving.”

Erin narrowed her eyes at Kim, “I had to leave, and Hank was okay with it.”

“Hey Adam,” Steve asked coming up to the detective, “Do you want to go throw the football around with Rick and I?”

Adam looked at the two women, then at his plate, “Yeah, sure, let me finish eating.” At least he could escape this drama. 

The little boy looked at Erin and said, “You’re not a very nice person,” then turned and walked away.

Erin was shocked that the child would say something to her. She was about to say something, when she saw the boy walk over to Hank and whisper in his ear. Hank excused himself from the table and walked towards her. 

“Erin, you mind if we go talk,” as he walked out of the dining room and towards the front of the house. 

~~  
Hank waited until Erin had followed and he led her to the office where he closed the doors. “I realize you have an issue with me, but that gives you know right to be rude to Laura or her children.”

“Oh my God Hank, are you drinking the Kool-Aid? This is not who you are. You and Camille were the ideal couple. And now this, that woman is closer to my age then yours.”

Hank sat down in one of the two brown leather chairs. “Camille and I were not perfect, I’m not perfect. I could have been a better father, husband everything. I’m going to try to be better with Laura.”

“Look at her, she’s not like us. She is perfect, with her perfect clothes, house, everything in its place. She does not even sound like she is from Chicago. What do you know about her?”

Hank listened and finally said, “Laura is not perfect, she’s been a single mother for over 8 years. Those boys out there barely knew their father and the twins never met him. Her family disowned her and yet she has made sure that her children have a loving home. She has had a gun held to her head twice since meeting me, yet she still wants me to be part of their lives. Why don’t you stop looking for what is wrong and just see what a wonderful woman and mother Laura is.”

Erin was about to argue when a knock at the door and they both turned.

Coming into the room Laura smiled, “Hey I don’t mean to bother you, but I wanted to make sure you told the boys it was okay to play outside with Adam.”

Hank nodded, “Yeah Steve asked, I said it was fine.”

“Okay, I just wanted to know if I needed to get the first aid kit out,” as she turns to Erin. “Erin will you be staying with us or”

Hank turned to look at Erin waiting to see her reaction.

“Yeah that would be great.”

“Oh good,” as Laura let out a breath she seemed to be holding, “I don’t do black Friday shopping but I will get on my laptop so”

“Yeah that sounds good,” as Erin seemed to be defeated in her plan to hate the new woman.

“Okay well I’m going to make some coffee and start serving dessert,” as she leans down and kisses Hank.

Watching the woman leave Hank turned to Erin, “Laura is the kind of mother you should have had.”


	2. Chapter 2

Erin wanted to hate Laura but the next morning she woke to fresh coffee and crepes. She watched as Laura and Hank worked together and how the seemed to work perfectly with each other. The boys were still very cautious around her — almost as if they were jealous of her. The twins especially were looking for ways to sabotage her — and Laura was constantly apologizing for them.

“I swear I do not know what has gotten into them,” as she placed the plate of crepes on the table. 

Wrapping his arms around her Hank hugged Laura, “I think they are worried that Erin is going to get attention they want. I’ll talk to them,” as he grabbed a piece of bacon and went to the stairs. “Boys, you want to come down here?” he called.

The older boys were the first to get down the stairs and Hank nodded at them. When the twins came down, he led them to the office and closed the door. “Boys I think we need to have a talk.”

The twins stared at him with innocence in their eyes.

In the months he had met the boys he had easily been wrapped around their little fingers. It was so easy to believe them because they looked at Hank as if he was the greatest Dad in the world. They desperately wanted to call him Dad but they had all agreed to wait until he and Laura were married. “You guys know that Erin is not going to take me away from you guys.”

Steve and Rick looked at each other but kept silent.

“I’m going to be your dad in a couple of weeks. There will be nothing that changes that. Erin was my foster daughter, I will care about her too.”

“Yeah but she’s a girl and she isn’t nice,” Rick finally said.

“I don’t want an older sister we want a younger sister,” Steve stated flatly.

Hank nodded, “Well your mom and I will work on that, but until then, I need you to be nice to Erin. Maybe you should think of her more like an Aunt as opposed to a sister.”

The twins looked at each other and whispered, “Okay,” they answered together.

~~  
With breakfast finished and cleaned up Laura pulled out her laptop and sat down in the great room with Rebecca and Erin. “So,” she began “I have less than 2 weeks to plan a wedding and then Christmas, so”

“Well, I am only here for the weekend,” Erin stated as she looked at the tablet Laura had given her. 

Rebecca turned to both women and said, “I can help as best I can, but I,” she pauses and turns pleading eyes on the two women.

“Is everything okay Rebecca,” Erin asked suddenly concerned.

“I, I, I can’t talk about it,” as she stands and runs out of the room.

Laura watched her sister, “She told me something happened with her employer. I think there is something more.”

Erin nodded, “Do you want me to talk to her?”

“You are welcome too,” as Laura looks at the younger woman. “I just am worried that there is something serious. Hank will probably look into it.”

~~  
Hank drove Erin to the airport, “I really hope you’ll be able to make it for the wedding.”

“It depends on work, but I will try.”

“Erin, I know it’s hard to understand, but Laura is my future. I think the more you get to know her the more you’ll see what a wonderful person she is.”

~~  
The day of the wedding Hank was beside himself. He had stayed at his own house trying to stick with some semblance of wedding etiquette. Both Jay and Adam had stayed at the house to keep him company. Kevin along with Kim and Hailey were staying with Laura. They had to be at the church by 10:30 the service would start at 11:00. The priest had agreed to make the wedding as easy as possible and the mass would not be long. 

Getting dressed Hank was wearing a black suit. He was busy tying his tie when a knock at the door had him walking towards the front of the house. Opening the door he had to smile as Erin stood there. 

“I texted Jay he said you guys were all here.”

“Come in,” as he went back to the mirror.

~~  
Standing at the alter, Hank couldn’t believe how nervous he was. He was surprised to see that his side was filled as opposed to Laura’s. The priest nodded and music began playing, Laura came walking down the aisle with her four boys. She looked like an angel, dressed in an ivory gown, he couldn’t believe that they would soon be married.

As she got to the alter, Grant and Flynn both shook his hand as they moved to take their seats by their aunts. The priest began and as the mass began the lights surged and went out completely. Laura looked at Hank but the candles throughout gave enough light that the priest continued. 

“Do you Henry Voight take Laura as your wife?”

Smiling at his bride he easily said, “I do.”

“Do you Laura Thornton take Henry as your husband?”

“I do”

They exchanged rings and quickly were declared husband and wife. Hank felt young as he kissed his bride and walked down the aisle with her. 

As they got to the vestibule, the area was still dark. Hank looked at Jay and Adam for an answer and it was Kevin who quickly came to whisper, “Boss, I made some calls and looks like someone tampered with an electrical panel and caused a black out.”

“Find out if we need to get involved,” as he turned back to Laura and began greeting their guests.

~~  
The reception was held at their home. Laura had agreed to have it catered and her sister Gilda had promised to ensure the kitchen would still be the same the next morning.

“I am so happy for you,” her red headed sister told her. “The boys seem really happy.”

“They are. The twins are already calling Hank, Dad. Thank you for coming,” Laura replied.

“It looks like you are in much better hands this time around.” 

Laura’s eyes saddened for a moment and then she put on a smile. “I know Mark was nobody’s choice for me, but he did give me 4 beautiful boys.”

“Yes, but you deserve to be with someone that worships you like Hank obviously does.”

~~  
Hank can’t stop smiling as he watches his bride hug and speak to every guest as she soon returns to his side. She leans into him and whispers, “I think we have several mysteries to solve when things quiet down.”

Taking her hand he pulls it up and kisses it, “Let's just enjoy the day.” Hank walks Laura outside to the covered patio. There are multiple heater lamps around and the area has a dance floor set up. Pulling her into his arms, a song starts and he whispers, “I want to dance with my wife.” Others soon join them on the dance floor and when the song ends he is about to walk her off when Jay and Erin soon interrupt them. Jay takes Laura’s hand and Erin drags Hank back on the floor.

“I really wanted to hate her,” Erin tells Hank.

“That would be almost impossible,” as he watches with a little jealousy as Laura laughs at something Jay told her.

“She really makes you happy, and the boys really look up to you.”

“You better watch out for the twins, they took out one of Chicago’s most wanted at a Cubs game,” he chuckled.

“I heard,” as they move around. “Laura really is a great mom and even though she comes off as perfect she is really a nice person.”

“The first time we met, she tried to get me to talk to her. I wasn’t sure how or why such a beautiful woman would be interested in me. Before she left for the night she told me that if she had stayed she would have made a pass at me,” as he chuckles to himself, “I never would have thought that I would be hit on by her.”

“Well, again, I am really happy for you.”

“Hey boss,” as Adam interrupts, “the Commander just arrived, he said he’d like to talk to you.”

Hank releases Erin’s hand and glances back at Laura dancing with Jay. He walks to the office where the Commander Crawford stands awkwardly.

“Hank, I’m sorry to interrupt your wedding reception, but we have a problem.”

Closing the door, Hank motions for the other man to sit down, “What can I help you with?”

Crawford pulls out a folder, “I’ve been contacted by the FBI, they believe there may be a terrorist plot against the city. Since you’ve worked with them before they want to give you the lead.”

Hank nods his head as he loosens his tie and takes the folder. “You know I just got married, and was planning a few days off.”

“Hank, I would not be here if you hadn’t been specifically asked for.”

Looking at the papers, he looks up at as he sees Laura at the door. She knocks lightly before coming in. “Hank?”

“Commander, this is my wife, Laura,” damn he loved saying that.

Crawford stands and shakes Laura’s hand. She smiles and moves to sit on the arm of Hank’s chair.

Looking up at the beautiful brunette, “We may need to postpone our honeymoon.”

Raising an eyebrow at the comment, “Hank, Niagara Falls, will still be there. Now you do what you do best,” as she leans down to whisper in his ears, “that is besides what you do best in our bedroom.” She quickly kisses his cheek, “Now you gentleman do what you need to, but we do need to cut a cake. Commander can I offer you anything to drink?”

“No, I again I apologize for coming,” he stutters. 

Laura smiles and leaves the room, closing the door quietly.

“Your wife is,” Crawford starts to say something but stops as he realizes anything he says might be taken as inappropriate.

Hank knows that Crawford is just as smitten by Laura as every other man. Changing the subject, “I’ll get my team on this as soon as the reception is over. Erin Lindsey is here from DC and she works for the FBI, I’ll see if she can give us some input.” He then stands to show the man out.

“Thank you Hank, again I hate doing this to you today.”

“Commander, my wife understands that I love two things, this city and her.”


	3. Chapter 3

Hank wanted to spend at least a week in bed with Laura. It wasn’t that they hadn’t already explored and done more things with each other than he had done in his pushing 60 year life. The idea of having her completely to himself — no kids, no work, just the two of them — just like it was when they first met only none of the drama. Gilda had volunteered to take the kids, Rebecca, Erin and Laura’s brother Montgomery to the family home — a large historic home in the South Loop for the weekend. 

Laura was stretched next to him — for once she was exhausted. He couldn’t help himself to run his finger down her bare back. God she was beautiful he thought. Looking at her she did not look like she was in her 40s, she looked young, younger then, he stopped himself, she was his wife. Watching her move she rolled over and smiled.

“Good morning, Love,” as she began to stretch.

“Good morning, Mrs. Voight, or should I say Dr. Voight?”

Grinning she raised her arms welcoming him to kiss her, “I think Dr. Voight sounds good.”

“I like it,” as he went to kiss her.

~~  
Several hours later he was standing in the shower trying to regain some idea of what he had just unleashed on himself. Laura was more aggressive more insatiable more demanding and giving her reminded himself than before. She asked and reciprocated in ways he didn’t think were possible. Letting the shower run over his head he hoped that his body would still be functioning by Monday. As it was he didn’t think he’d make it through the weekend. 

“You know, if you need a break, we could just go out and do something,” as she slips in behind him. 

Spinning around he looked at her, “And what do you suggest we do?”

“Well, we could run by the precinct and maybe do some research,” as she wraps her arms around him.

“Research? What kind of research are we looking for?”

Giving him an innocent look, “Well we have the mystery of why my sister Rebecca is here.”

“Okay,” Hank knew there was more than just looking into her sister.

“Or you could see what the Commander was looking into.”

There it was, Laura wanted to be a detective. In a way she already was when she researched the history of buildings or people from Illinois. “If I go into work, everybody is going to think that we had an argument or”

“Nope I am coming with you,” as she takes the washcloth and soaps it up and begins rubbing it down his back. “We can stop by before we run by the University.”

Damn it Hank thought, he couldn’t think when her hand was running down his body. If he kept himself focused on the water — fuck she was good, as her hand slipped between his legs. Flipping around he pinned her to the shower wall and kissed her hard. She responded and nipped at his lip. “Fine, but first I think you need” as he spun her into the water. If things kept up like this they were never going to get out of the house.

~~  
The two walked into the 21st together holding hands. As he passed by the front desk, Trudy looked up, “What are you two doing here?” she asked

Laura smiled as she grabbed Hank’s arm, “We just wanted to get out for a bit.”

Trudy looked at the woman as if she was full of it. 

“We needed to check into some things,” as Hank continued to drag Laura up the stairs.

“Trudy, talk to your husband and let’s plan to meet up for dinner,” she squeaked as Hank pulled her in for another kiss.

~~  
Upstairs they found Kevin and Jay at their desks working. As soon as they saw Hank and Laura, they both began to get up. 

“Boss, we didn’t expect you to be here today,” as Kevin shuffled papers around.

“What do we have about this new case,” as Hank opened his office door and took off his leather jacket? Laura took her coat off as well and Hank hung both up on the rack. 

Jay stood and walked to the board, “CFD confirmed that the electrical issue was not random. The FBI sent over what they have — apparently they figured you’d take the lead.”

Laura sat on Jay’s desk watching. Hank knew she was absorbing everything. 

“They’ve been tracking a Karl Bennett, Karl and his wife Heidi immigrated to the US about 6 months ago from Morocco. They bought the old movie theater over on 25th and refurbishing it. Karl’s been contacted by a possible terrorist faction looking to cause destruction here in Chicago.”

“We have Hailey and Adam out on surveillance,” Jay interjected. “Looks like Karl has been placing small detonators on utility boxes. We were thinking of having someone go in undercover.”

“Okay,” as Hank nods, he can’t help but see how Laura is watching him — cat and mouse was one of her favorite games, and Hank didn’t know why he was always the mouse. “Atwater, find out what is nearby. You go in, get to know these people, find out more.” Hank rubs the back of his head, “Let's find out more about these people before they came here,” as he moves to his office doorway. Laura stands and follows him in and closes the door.

Jay looks to Kevin and both decide to leave — whatever their boss was planning his wife looks like she has other ideas. 

~~  
Laura sat in Hank’s lap and saw through the glass as the two men walked out. “I think you're detectives think we might be up to being naughty again.”

“Yeah well that’s their problem,” as he pops open his laptop and logs in. 

“We could try the desk again,” as she wraps her arms around his neck. “You know I do have a exhibitionist side that seems to come out when I’m with you.”

“Laura,” Hank warns. “As much as I enjoy making love to you, I can only do so much.”

Laura pouts as she turns to the computer. Within minutes Hank has pulled up information about Rebecca that contradicts what they were told. “I think my sister is going to have to try harder if she’s going to lie to me.”

“Hey I’m sure she has a good reason,” as he shuts off his computer and stands up. He watches his wife grab her scarf and coat and slip it on. 

“Hank it looks like she left her job and four weeks later bought a one way ticket.”

Pulling his own jacket on and zipping it, “One mystery at a time, okay,” as he walks her out.


	4. Chapter 4

Within a week Kevin was undercover and had already made contact with the wife and her young brother. With Karl constantly disappearing it was easy to get them to talk to him. Desmond the young brother enjoyed talking to Kevin about video games and the latest updates in Fortnight. 

Hank and his team continued to monitor and follow Karl. There was something about the man’s actions that made Hank question his motives. “Hailey I want you to look into his financials, find out where the money is coming from. Adam and Kim you are on night duty, relieve Jay and Vanessa.”

~~  
At home things we're getting back to normal. The twins were busy calling Hank Dad every chance they got. It had gotten to the point where they were going to him first before their mother when they needed or wanted something. Laura was fine with it, Hank was trying not to always say, “What did your mother say,” but it came out when they started playing the two adult against each other. 

“Hank,” Laura asked as she slipped into the office that Hank had taken residence in. 

“Yeah,” as he looked up from the papers.

“I’m filling out the name change information, and I wanted to run some things by you.”

“Okay,” as he drops his pen and leans back in the chair.

“Well, I wanted to know how you want to handle the banking, the house, the kids and cars.”

Hank knew this was going to come up. Now that they were married joint property. Laura had never asked Hank to pay for any of the bills for the house, but now they needed to make decisions. Pulling off his reading glasses he watched Laura walk to the desk. 

“Nothing has to be done immediately, but it’s just easier to do it with my name change. The kids can wait, thought they may continue to pester you.”

Hank looked through the papers, she was adding his name to her bank accounts, the house and vehicles. The name change for the children would require him to adopt the boys — which in his mind was a given. “How long will it take to get the adoption completed?”

Sitting on the edge of the desk, “The lawyer says with no hiccups in the courts it should be about 6 months.”

“That long?”

“Well, maybe they want to make sure you want to have four sons,” she jokes. “It will go quick. Maybe by then we will have a 5th on the way.”

Pulling her into his lap, “I like the sound of that,” as he kisses her. “Hold on,” as he stands and sits her on the desk. Hank goes out and returns several minutes later with a large brown accordion envelope. “Since you are being open with your finances, I figure I should do the same.”

~~  
Hank’s phone rings in the middle of the night, Laura grabs at it just as Hank finally wakes enough to grab it. “Hello,” he starts. “Yeah. Okay, are you sure? I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Moving around the bed he knows Laura is already getting his clothes out and will be downstairs making his coffee and breakfast before he leaves. He still can’t believe how lucky he is to have her in his life.

“Hey,” as he puts his arm around her. “Keep the kids at home today. I don’t know what is going on, but just do that for me.”

“Okay, but Flynn is with Gilda and Monty.”

“Just make sure you all stay put till I get home.”

~~  
Kevin walked over to the movie theater to talk with Heidi - if he could persuade her to talk then maybe he could make sure she didn’t get deported. Knocking on the door he smiled as the young woman greeted him. 

“Kevin,” she said with her strong accent.

“Can I come in?”

Yes, yes. Come in. I have a roast in the oven,” as she allows the man to come into her home.

“Is Karl around?” as he follows the woman back into the kitchen.

“No, he sent my brother off to run an errand for him. I think he is talking to bad people. Kevin I don’t know what to do.”

“What kind of errand did he send Desmond to do?” as Kevin asks about the younger brother.

“He gave him a bag and he is to give it to a man at the river cruise,” as she pauses. “He was very demanding that Desmond do it, I said I would but he said no, the boy must do it.”

“When was this?”

“About 30 minutes ago. Then Karl he leave right after, said he had to go talk with a man about business.”

Kevin looked at his watch, “Heidi, I think Karl is in trouble. I need to go make some calls.”

~~  
Hank and his team listened to Kevin reporting in about what he had learned. Taking a deep breath Hank disconnected the call and said, “I want the Pier cleared out. Get bomb detecting dogs out there. I want that kids picture in every cops hand and we need to find him.”

~~  
“Come on Flynn, your mom is going to kill me if we don’t get you home,” Monty told his nephew.

Flynn stood at the train platform eating the popcorn his uncle had bought him. He wasn’t listening to his uncle. Monty was always telling him what to do and it was usually the wrong thing. As he turned to look for the train he spotted a familiar face. “Hey Desmond,” he yelled out. “Monty, that’s my new friend Desmond.”

Soon the other boy joins them, “Flynn, what are you doing here?” the little boy asked.

“My uncle and I are taking the train back to his house. Where are you going?”

“My sister’s husband wanted me to run an errand.”

Monty looked down at the little boy, “He sent you alone, here in Chicago?”

“Yes, he said I must deliver this bag to a man at the Navy Pier.”

Monty shook his head, “Is he crazy? Okay we will go with you,” as he sees the train come they wait till it stops before getting on.

~~  
“Boss, there is no sign of this kid at the Pier,” Ruzik told Hank over the phone. 

“Keep looking. Find the man he is supposed to deliver the package to,” as Hank hangs up the phone he sees Trudy running into his office.

“Hank, there’s been an explosion at the Grand station stop.”


	5. Chapter 5

Hank and his team arrived at the scene to find CFD helping people out and bringing out the injured. Walking to Boden, Hank needed to know what type of explosives were used. “Chief?”

Boden looked at Voight and nodded, “My men are still getting out the wounded. I understand this might be involved in our electrical issue earlier.”

“Yeah,” as Hank watches the ambulances continue to leave with victims. He sees Hermann running their way, Hank takes a deep breath, what now he thought.

“Chief, Hank,” he starts as he acknowledges the two. “Hank, um, you need to come with me, it’s Laura’s son Flynn.”

All the color left Hank’s face as he heard his step-son’s name. Boden nodded at Hank as the two left to go towards an ambulance. “What happened?” was all he could ask. He soon was directed to an ambulance where Flynn was laying on a gurney. Fuck he thought, grabbing his radio he called, “I need someone to get my wife and kids to Med.” Climbing into the ambulance he went to the little boy and looked at the paramedic. “How is he?”

“Looks like the blast knocked him down, he probably has a concussion and smoke inhalation.”

Taking Flynn’s hand, “Flynn?”

The little boy tried to turn his head but the neck brace prevented any movement. “Dad, did they find Monty?”

Fuck, Hank thought, his brother in law, “I’ll find out. Now you listen to what the paramedics says and we are going to go on a little ride.”

“Mom is going to be so mad.”

“No, she will be fine,” as he squeezes the child’s hand.

~~  
Laura was in her bedroom wrapping gifts when the doorbell rang. When she didn’t hear any movement to answer, she flipped her phone open and looked to see who was at the door. Seeing Kim and Kevin, she clicked the speaker button, “I’ll be right there.” What would they be there for? Then her stomach flipped, oh God, Hank. Laura ran to the door and pulled it open fearing the worst.

“Laura,” Kim started, “we need to get you to med.”

“Oh God, Hank?”

“No,” Kim tells her as she takes her arm, “there was an explosion at the Grand station stop for the metro, Flynn and your brother”

Laura wanted to swoon, but instead she turned and grabbed her coat. “The boys?”

“I’ll stay with them,” Kevin told her as he moved past her. “When you know everything is okay, I’ll bring them to the hospital.”

Laura nodded and followed Kim out to the police car. 

~~  
Hank was with Flynn the entire time as they arrived at the ER. During triage Will came in with Elsa and did his evaluation.

“Hey kiddo, do you remember me?” he asked the boy.

“Yeah, we played football with you. She was on my team,” as he points to the tiny blonde.

“I was,” as Elsa smiles at the child. “Now we are going to need to do some X-rays,” as she pulls away.

“Buddy I’m going to be right back,” as he squeezes the child’s hand. Hank walks out and looks at Will, “Have they found Montgomery Murphy?”

“Yeah, they brought him in, he’s really banged up. Lots of shrapnel, facial contusions,” as Will shakes his head, “honestly he’s lucky he’s alive.”

“Okay, how many dead?”

“So far at least 12, I heard it was a kid that had that bomb,” Will tells him.

Hank shakes his head, “I’ll find out, thanks for taking care of Flynn.”

“No problem,” as Will looks up and sees Laura and Kim coming in, “I think your wife just arrived.”

Hank turned and Laura ran into his arms. He held her as she cried uncontrollably. “Laura, he’s going to be okay.”

“But Hank what if he hadn’t been, oh God when Kim arrived I thought something happened to you. I thought they were going to tell me you were gone.”

“Shh, now let’s go see Flynn.” as he leads her into the small room. 

“Oh baby,” as she sees her little boy, “what happened?”

The boy looks to Hank to make sure it’s okay. “Let me get Kim in here to take this,” as he goes out and motions Kim to come in. 

The boy sees Kim come in with her notepad. “Monty and I were going to get some Christmas presents, we ran into my friend Desmond from school, and he said he was going to Navy Pier by himself. Monty said it wasn’t safe for a nine year old to go to Pier by himself, so he said we would take him.”

Laura sat down and just rubbed Flynn’s hair.

“Des and I were going to race to the entrance, but then he forgot his bag and ran back. Monty was going to wait for him and that I had to stay at the stairs and not go anywhere. Just as I won the race there was a large boom, and” the boy stops, “is Monty and Des okay?”

Laura looked up to Hank and Kim for an answer.

Kim looked to Hank then Laura, “Your Uncle is in surgery but we are still looking for your friend.”

~~  
When Montgomery was out of surgery, Laura took a deep breath and pulled Hank to the side. “I have to call my parents.”

“Okay, do you want me to do it?”

“No, I just need you to be here with me,” as she pulls her phone out. She dials a number and puts the phone on speaker. When a voice comes across the phone, Laura begins to talk. “Dad, it’s Laura. There’s been an explosion here in Chicago. Monty was hurt.”

Hank wanted to wrap his arms around Laura but kept his hands in his pockets. 

“What is he doing in Chicago?” her father demanded.

Laura took a deep breath, “He came for my wedding.”

“Of course, once again everything falls to you,” as he father obviously disapproved of Laura.

“Dad, it’s not my fault he is here or that he’s staying for the holiday.”

“Your mother and I will be on the next flight. What hospital is he at?”

“Chicago med. You know Flynn was with him,” she tried to say but the phone had already disconnected.

Hank finally pulled Laura to him. He had his first taste of his father in law and it already left a bad taste in his mouth. 

~~  
Once Hank knew his family was safe, he walked out to the waiting room where his team stood by. “Find out why this bastard sent a kid out with a bomb. I want these people in custody,” he stated in a no nonsense manner.

~~  
Kevin returns to the Bennett apartment to question Karl. As he knocks on the door Heidi opens it but has blood all over her. Kevin pushes his way in, and Heidi begins to tell him what happened.

“Karl said that it wasn’t his fault. That if the police would have just stayed away, that Des wouldn’t have had the bomb. I said, Karl, what are you talking about. He said that the men he’s involved with will come tonight, and that we will have to leave. I was making dinner and he said Des was dead. That the explosion would have blown his body into bits and that it was for the cause. I said what cause, and he didn’t seem to know and all I could think of was my baby brother is dead. I was making dinner, and I don’t know, I lashed out.”

“Heidi, what did you do?” as he carefully moves around the room.

“I was making dinner,” as she looks at Kevin. “Desmond was my little brother.”

Kevin walks into the kitchen and sees the body of Karl Bennett on the floor. As he is about to check the body, he hears a creak. Turning to the woman, “Who else is here?”

“I was making dinner, he said that the men he knows will come tonight.”

Kevin stood and moved around to the woman, pulling out his radio he calls in, “I need the bomb squad and extra units to” As he is finished he takes Heidi and begins leading her out of the apartment. At the door, three men come out and start shooting. Kevin returns fire and pulls Heidi out of building. “Shots fired, Shots fired!” he yells into the radio. 

As multiple units pulls up to the building, Kevin continues to drag Heidi out when suddenly the entire building explodes knocking him down. Standing he takes Heidi and walks towards members of his team. 

“My husband he is dead,” she mumbles.

~~  
CFD arrives to put out the fire and Hank arrived at the scene. “So what the hell happened?”

“Boss, I went to talk with Ms Bennett and as I was bringing her out the other members of the group were in the back room. We barely got out before the whole building went up.”

Hank saw the wife in the back of Atwater’s vehicle. Turning to the scene, four bodies were laying on the ground. Shaking his head, “Find out if this group blew themselves up.”

~~  
Hank got home that night, exhausted and covered in suet. He just wanted a shower and to hug his wife and kids. Walking in, he saw Laura at the bar in the kitchen with a drink. 

“Flynn was discharged, so I brought him home,” she answered as she took a drink.

Going to the stool next to her he sat down, “And your brother?”

“My parents arrived so, I felt it best to leave.”

“Laura, you’ve not really talked about them,” as he takes the glass in front of her and takes a sip. The bourbon is good and he has to smile that his wife has such good taste.

“Well, I will tell you all about it as we go take a shower,” as she stands up and grabs the bottle and glass.


	6. Chapter 6

Hank took off his coat and scarf and laid them on the chair in their bedroom. Laura sat the bottle of bourbon and her old fashioned glass on the dresser. She dropped her robe and gown she was wearing and went to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Hank unbuttoned his shirt and undressed and carried his clothes to the hamper. Watching Laura step into the shower he followed her in. As soon as the door was closed her arms were around his neck and they were kissing. He could taste the bourbon on her tongue, damn he loved her. He wanted to make love to her, but they needed to talk first. Pulling away he leaned his forehead against hers.

Laura sighed, she knew she would have to talk to him about her past. “When my mother was pregnant with me, they hired a nanny to help take care of Lionel and Lon. Greta was engaged at the time, but she and my father ended up having an affair. When I was born and my mother died of complications, Greta broke her engagement so she could marry my father,” Laura began. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her. Hank quickly washed off and followed her, where she was lounging on the bed.

“Okay,” he asked.

“Greta was engaged to Mark Thornton. Mark was devastated and so he disappeared. Twenty years later he introduced himself to me at Northwestern. I was naive and innocent and had no idea about the past. Mark was so nice and a gentleman. It was the first time a man showed interest in me that wasn’t wanting to get me into bed immediately. When I took him home to meet my parents all hell broke loose. My father was furious, it wasn’t just that Mark wasn’t catholic it was that he had been involved with Greta. I was rebelling when I agreed to marry Mark. Dad disowned me and said horrible things to me. That I killed my mother, that it was my fault he had fallen in love with Greta and had an affair. I was really hurt and Mark told me that my father was hypocrite. Anyway Mark and I married after I finished my doctorate, at the courthouse, we didn’t rush to have children and when we did, Mark was never all that excited about it. I could have just run away after the accident, but I thought, no I can be better mom, I can make my boys feel the love I never did,” as she takes her glass of bourbon and finishes it in one swallow. “Gilda, Lon and even Lionel have been the only ones in the family who stayed in contact,” as she moves to pour another drink and offers it too Hank. “When the twins were born, Lionel and his wife came down, my brother wanted to make sure that my investments were sounds and that I would be able to take care of my children. Gilda kept in contact and comes to take the boys during the summer to give me a break. She is a black sheep as well, since she hasn’t been to church since she turned 18.”

Hank watches as his wife crawls over to him and he pulls her to him. He thought his life was a mess with Camille, Justin and Erin. Kissing the top of her head, “I’m guessing there was no loving reunion at the hospital?”

“No. It was the usual blame it all on Laura.”

“What about the boys? Do they not care for them?”

“I don’t know. Not around me at least,” as she climbs into his lap and starts kissing him.

“Laura,” as he tries to stop her.

“Hank, I just want to know that someone loves me,” as she leans against him.

~~  
Hank felt like he was weak when it came to Laura. He wanted to be strong but with Laura he always caved. Making love to her this evening was different. It was slow and deliberate. Damn it was good he thought. He could lay in bed with her forever. Running his fingers down her body as she was tucked up next to him. Thinking about what she had told him broke his heart. Of course had he met her when she was 20 he was married to Camille and Justin was a little kid. Not that it would have stopped him from wanting her. Hell if he had met her when she was pregnant he would have — stop Hank he told himself, yes you love her but you can’t change the past. Though he could make her father regret his words. How could any father not love his children? Hank knew he had to make sure Charles Murphy was aware that this was his city, that Laura was his wife, and that the four boys were his kids. 

~~  
The next morning Hank got up with a new purpose. He kissed Laura goodbye and hugged the boys. “I’ve got paperwork to finish but I should be able to be home for dinner,” he tells them before he leaves.

Laura hands him his coffee cup and gets one last kiss.

~~  
As Hank got to the 21st he was calculating how he would explain things to his father in law. 

“Hank?” a voice called.

Turning he saw Platt at her desk and walked over, “Yeah?”

“How are Laura and the boys?”

“They’re good, hey what do you know about Laura’s old man Charles Murphy?”

Trudy was surprised by the question, “I don’t know, I’ll let you know.”

~~  
Upstairs Hank sat at his desk, plotting would be a loose term in regard to what he wanted to do. 

“Boss,” Ruzek asked, standing at the door. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, come in, shut the door.”

Adam slowly walks in and closes the door. “Yeah boss.”

“I want you to run a background on Charles and Greta Murphy.”

“Um, any relation to Laura’s family?”

Hank stares at the younger man.

“Never mind, I’ll get right on it.”

~~  
Hank was looking over the information his team had provided him. It was clear that Charles Murphy was a bastard and the wife was a gold digger. He would love to put his foot on Murphy’s head and maybe even drive him over to the silo’s. The last thing he was expecting was to have the man he wanted to take down to the cage and beat the shit out of show up.

Looking up from his desk he saw Platt knocking on his door frame with a man standing next to her. “Hank, Mr. Charles Murphy is here to see you.”

Hank dropped his pen and looked at the man. 

“Hank Voight,” the man stated as he walked into the office and pulled off his gloves. “I understand you are my daughter’s current husband.”

Hank’s job clenched at the sound of the man’s voice, “Yeah we just got married.”

“And you got married in the church? I was surprised when I hear that Father O’Hare would be performing your nuptials.”

“Yeah I guess it is a surprise since your own marriage was done by a defrocked priest. You should know that I take it very personally when anything or anyone I care about is hurt.”

Charles moved to the chairs and sat down. “I know all about you Sargent Voight. Does my daughter have any idea what kind of monster she has married now?”

Hank had to try hard not to grit his teeth, “Laura knows everything about me. We don’t keep secrets.”

“Oh, did she tell you about her first husband. How that bastard went after a child to spite me?”

“Look Mr. Murphy, I’m quite familiar with Laura, her kids and our future. You really don’t want your new son-in-law to be your enemy.”

“Oh please, you are just another typical pig who thinks he’s landed the golden goose.”

That was enough for Hank as he stood up. “I’m going to say this once. Laura is my wife, Chicago is my city, I recommend you leave within a week.”

“Or what? You’re a dirty cop who,”

“Ruzik, Halstead, Please escort Mr. Murphy out.”

The two cops were at the door and waiting for the older man to stand. 

“Don’t try to intimidate me Sargent.”

Hank wanted to choke the man but controlled himself. “Well, I’ll be sure to tell Laura and the boys you said hello.”


End file.
